Kismet: Refuse to Regret
by Umbrella-chan
Summary: With Gokou returning to be the Father that never was, his Mother, cheerful again, and his big brother's mysterious urge to train again. What more could Goten want? A big sister.


**A/N**: Oi, Umbrella-chan here. And I'm taking another stab at fan fiction again. If any of you had read either MHWS("Maybe Hope Will Survive") or HM("Hidden Memories") you can tell that I'm a huge Videl fan. Well, she is one of the most ignored characters in DBZ and especially in the DBZ Fan fiction world.

Also you may also notice that I love writing in the Mirai time-line. Hey, how could I not there is so many possibilities.

But what luck, I'm not going to write in the Mirai time-line. It seems as if those stories are lacking in popularity so I will try a present day type fic.

Yes, Videl is a character, but not the star. I'm taking a twist and using one of my other favorite characters from the DBZ series.

Also this story isn't completely mine. Half of the ideas and writing will be made from a friend of mine, Aaron. So it is a co-owned story/project.

I don't know how long this will be, but it measures to be pretty long, since Aaron and I live in separate towns and plus I travel a lot.

Anyway Enjoy and Review!

-**UC**

Hey, Aruaka here. Also known as Aaron, Aru, and "God damn't Aaron you are retarded!" . .

Of course that last one is Umbrella's favorite. Like Umbrella, I am a fan of DBZ fan fictions as well. When Kasa, aka Umbrella-chan, and I decided to write a fan fiction. And why not with our favorite female character, Videl?

The majority of the story is in truth authored by Umbrella-chan, in the beginning anyway. I will take control of actually writing later on when I have the time.

Like Umbrella, I am either busy or traveling a lot. We really hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Like it's authors, this story is filled with insanity, humor, and strangeness.

Please Enjoy and Review!

-**Aruaka**

****

******Kismet: Refuse to Regret**

**… Prologue … Always And Forever …**

The wind blew over past, bending blades of green and tickling the noses of the two very restful persons, one female and one male.

The male, nothing more than a mere child, yawned softly and opened his eyes towards the sky of brilliant blue, noticing the imperfections of white to form into various objects that only the human mind, or in this case, Saiya-jin mind, could imagine. A lazy smile appeared on his chubby face, taking in a small breath relaxing from just being attacked by the female laying only inches away.

The young demi Saiya-jin let his head roll to the side, peeking in through the thick grass to notice Videl was practically in a similar state he appeared to be in; half asleep just enjoying the sun and the atmosphere.

It had been just minutes ago where she had him pinned and assumed her tickle attack. In his defense he had tried to tickle her in return, but as he tried to escape she had grabbed his small frame in mid air. Upon this happening she forgot her balance and the both of them started tumbling down the small hill, that the tree was perched on, and into the grassy field. All the while laughing as they rolled down and landed to the spot they claimed right there. From that moment on, punishment had been long forgotten for the young, mischievous child, along with what the punishment was actually for. Instead rest and relaxation had claimed them and had forgotten all about their counterparts that were back at the Son home.

Unconsciously, both had taken a deep breath of relief, and exhaled with a light sigh. Silence had come between them, with nature, of course, disturbing it, before both of them wore a genuine smile as they chuckled at the act they just performed; one looking to the heavens and one on the verge of sleep.

Taking one hand behind his head, which he used a pillow; Goten brought his hand to lift towards the sky: his palm spread out, as he noticed the cloud that was shaped what the child's mind made out to be a dragon. He had the urge to reach out and grab it; it seemed so close to him, so real. Reminding him of the stories his older brother had told him when he couldn't sleep at night, and still continue to do.

His memory was soon disturbed from a shadow that shielded his face. Blinking out of confusion Goten looked to the source of the obstruction. A hand had presumed its place blocking the sun's rays upon the small boy, resembling the same act he was just doing.

Videl's hand.

Sitting up, he was now able to see her face over the tall the grass. He had thought that she was sleep, but he completely misunderstood that.

She had the same thought full face that he wore just seconds ago, arms raised in the air and her palm open, grasping for the sky.

Noticing that someone was watching her, Videl turned her head to her surrogate brother and smiled. Goten noticed the twinkle in her eyes that reminded him of his mother whenever she thought of Gokou when he was gone.

"That one," Her eyes returned to the sky, as she shifted in a sitting position. Confused, Goten tilted his head to the side, earning a giggle from Videl as he climbed in her lap, raising his head towards the sky where she was pointing.

"That one, the one that looks like a dragon." Goten nodded promptly, smiling at the clouded dragon that he had found, as well.

Videl chuckled, "When I was a little girl, I was told a story of a fierce dragon." Goten chuckled along with her, believing she was just making some crazy story, but he listened to intently anyway. He always loved a good story.

"A brilliant green dragon, that was as graceful and ornery as python. His size was twice the size than one can imagine, and a great tail that could destroy city when it simply swayed from side to side." Videl's voice bounced when sharing the appearance, making Goten even more focused on her story as he stared up at the clouds where the dragon once was.

"Because of his massive size and his temper, the people of the Earth had conspired a way to get rid of the dragon. They learned that weapons could not kill him, inventions could not contain him." Videl smiled as she wrapped her arms around Goten and brought him into a hug.

"The people thought they were hopeless to get rid of the dragon. They thought for sure that dragon would kill off everyone and everything. There was only one hope to save the planet."

She stopped a few seconds to catch her breath but the curious Saiya-jin beat her to it.

"What, Videl? What did they do?"

Videl couldn't help but smile at the innocence and curiosity mixed in those ebony eyes as they looked to her upside down from her lap. She cracked a smile and chuckled, as she gave Goten another hug.

"Well, the people of Earth had found a magician from a far off land to dispose of the dragon. He tried many spells but continued to fail each time. Until, he thought up a plan which had some consequences.

"Instead of the dragon disappearing, the magician placed a spell on each part of the dragon. These spells had turned the dragon into seven, different, orange, spheres, which under feisty attitude of the dragon, where sent to a hidden part of the Earth to remain hidden. But the magician had placed a curse on the balls that whoever gathered all of the balls for greed, the dragon would return and the people would have to face him again."

Goten chuckled contently and turned around in Videl's lap and looked up at her with a large grin. "Onii-san told you that didn't he?"

Messing up his hair with her hands, she nodded towards Goten.

"Yup."

"So that's the real story about the Dragonballs?"

Videl continued to smile as she looked down at the excited chibi. She surprisingly shook her head against the question and leaned into Goten so he could hear her whisper.

"You know, I think Gohan just made that up because he didn't know either." Goten's eyes widen for a second before he looked to Videl's amused face and they both shared a laugh.

Once again Goten had made himself comfortable in Videl's lap, as she rested her chin on his head.

"Onee-chan?"

"Hn?"

With a comical face, Goten realized he forgot what he was going to ask Videl. He guessed he just wanted to know if his 'onee-chan' was still there. When thinking on this, his pudgy face relaxed and snuggled more into Videl.

He liked having her there with him. Sure, he always had a big brother there for him, but once Videl showed up, it was like his life was complete.

He had a father now. His father returned to both Gohan and his mother, making them happy. Not that he didn't like the fact he had a father now. Even now he was still getting used to having an actual father instead of his big brother filling that role. But Gokou did act like he was around Goten's age, rather than respective parent he was supposed to. I guess he just had a little more time to warm up to the idea. If it made his Onii-san and Kaa-san happy, than Goten was happy too.

Then there was Videl. Ever since she had arrived mysteriously with his Onii-san one day after school, which Kaa-san kept talking about, Goten's life had changed drastically. His humble life of the woods had turned upside down, as if her very presence had shook the existence around them.

Gohan had started training again, which made Goten believe more in the story of his Onii-san destroying that Cell guy. Apparently it was caused by Videl, which eventually had softened Gohan enough to let Goten actually train and learn to fly with him.

His mother became so emotionally attached to Goten, as if he were going to disappear off the Earth. She kept weeping and daydreaming, while she told a story about his long-lost father. It wasn't like his Kaa-san to daydream while making meals.

Even his friend Trunks, became a lot more hyperactive and was prone to come up with "ideas" that lead to so much trouble for the chibis.

It was Videl that had come into his life and treated him like a child of his age was supposed to be treated. She treated him gentle, even if he possessed strength that no human child should have. But she was also rough when she remembered that he was an alien with super-human strength, when they were training.

Thank Dende for her. His life was complete now that he had an older sister. The perfect family.

She was his 'Onee-chan.' Goten smiled to himself; he had started calling her that after the event with Buu. And surprisingly she hadn't said anything against it, she in returned had started to call him, 'Goten-chan.' And he was pretty much happy with it that too.

He wished that it would be like this always. But Goten couldn't help having doubts in his little head. She wasn't there before, she could easily move on without him again. He couldn't think of life without Videl. He had been having so much fun since had began spending more time with him and Gohan. He pretty much would do anything to keep her staying with him. Before Goten knew what he was doing, a sniffle escaped his throat.

"Goten-chan?"

It was Videl; her voice was soft and full of concern as she turned him around in her lap. Goten tried not to look at her, but Videl noticed his nose was already read and his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Goten-chan, what's wrong?" Her voice became high with worry, as she gently wiped away the tears that were pouring down his face. Goten lunged towards Videl, and tried to wrap his is small arms around her frame as he began to sob.

"You won't leave me; will you, Onee-chan?" His voice came, muffled by her shirt.

Videl had become still for few passing moments before she picked him up, bringing him away from her chest; a smile on her face.

"Is that what you're worried about?" She asked holding back a chuckle. Goten had nodded in response.

"Goten, look at me."

The chibi looked up at her, tears still streaming down his face worried about what she would say.

"You know you'll always have me, Goten-chan."

A sniffle escaped the young demi Saiya-jin, "Promise?"

"I promise. I swear to it by four-star Dragonball," She joked in hopes to make him smile. It worked wonderfully, as Goten's face brightened up in seconds, and hugged her tightly.

"What are sisters for?"

That afternoon continued with the both of looking up in the sky, using the clouds as the clay of their imaginations. Telling stories to each other with great fascination. Leaving a certain teenage demi Saiya-jin and purple-haired Saiya-jin heir to only wonder where their friends had disappeared to.

"You'll always have me, Goten-chan."

"_Always and forever_."

"_Onee-chan_"

**… Prologue … End …**


End file.
